Unikitty Gets the Sneezes
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: After smelling some rather unusual flowers, Unikitty starts to sneeze a lot. Obviously this causes problems for the adorable unicorn/kitty princess, so she tries to get some help from Dr. Fox. Not yet finished.


It was another beautiful day in the Unikingdom, and Princess Unikitty was out playing in the fields. She couldn't help but giggle loudly as she flew around in the air. As always, she was really enjoying herself. She looked down at the ground below, and suddenly, something caught her eye.

Unikitty flew back down to earth and landed safely. She pranced over to what she had seen and took a look at it. It was a patch of flowers; they were common in the fields of the Unikingdom, but these were flowers Unikitty hadn't seen the last time she was here. These flowers looked like daisies, but they had light pink petals with light yellow centers. They also appeared to have sparkles emerging from them periodically.

Unikitty's eyes sparkled as she gazed at the flowers. She didn't know what kind of flowers they were, but they were really pretty. She couldn't help but wonder how they smelled, too. Without thinking, the cat/unicorn hybrid bent her neck down and took a deep sniff of the flowers before her. She couldn't make out exactly what they smelled like, but the scent was wonderful. Once she had taken in as much of the aroma as she could, she exhaled happily.

Suddenly, a tickle made its way into Unikitty's nose, causing her to look down at it. Her nose had begun to twitch, which meant that she was going to sneeze. The scent of the flowers must have tickled her sensitive nose. Her eyelids fell halfway as she tilted her head back.

"Aaaaaah..." Unikitty inhaled as her breath hitched. "Haaaaaaaaaahhhhh... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

With the final inhale, Unikitty tilted her head as far back as she could. Her nostrils flared up slightly, but before you could notice, she exploded.

"CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Unikitty blew herself a few feet backwards with the force of the sneeze, but landed safely on the ground. She blinked for a moment, but then sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger, which magically appeared on the end of her paw. She blushed a little to herself.

"Excuse me~!" she said politely, as if somebody had heard her.

She got back up to her paws, then flew a few inches over the ground. She started to fly away from the fields, intending to return to her castle. But less than one minute after she had taken off, her nose twitched again. Unikitty brought her paw up to rub her nose, but she was just moments too late. She tilted her head back to sneeze again.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

Unlike her last sneeze, Unikitty only blew herself a few inches backward. When she recovered, she shook her head a few times, and then rubbed her nose again. This time, she used her whole paw to do so, rather than just her forefinger.

"Ugh, sniffing those flowers must have really tickled my nose..." she muttered to herself.

She pulled her paw away from her nose and continued on her way back to the Unikingdom. She succeeded this time, but there was still a faint tickle remaining in her nose. Only when she landed in the town square, however, did she need to sneeze again.

"Haaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaah..." Unikitty would have tried to fight the sneeze, but the urge was just too strong. She quickly put both of her paws over her nose and released. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

This sneeze was more reminiscent of her usual sneeze, and didn't cause her to blow herself backwards. It was still pretty loud, however, and she could see someone staring at her in disbelief afterward. It wasn't one of her close friends, but rather one of the non-royal citizens of the Unikingdom. Blushing in embarrassment, Unikitty removed her paws and rubbed her nose gently with her forefinger.

"Um, excuse me..." she said politely.

The resident walked away, trying to forget what he or she had just seen. Unikitty sighed in relief, pulled her forefinger away from her nose, and then flew over to her castle. She landed in front of the front doors, where Hawkodile was. He noticed her arrival and waved to her.

"Hey, Unikitty!"

"Hey, Hawkodile," Unikitty responded.

Not wanting to say much more, the cat/unicorn hybrid walked in through the doors. That probably wasn't the best time to do that, however, because just as she made it in, her nose began to tickle again.

"Aaaaaaaah..." Unikitty inhaled, tilting her head back, and then pressed her forefinger underneath her nose. "Haaaaah, haaaaaaaaaaaah..." She tried to hold back her sneeze, but she just couldn't. Her nose must have wanted more relief from that last sneeze she had released. She had to pull her forefinger away and release, whether she wanted to or not.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Unikitty cringed internally as the huge, earsplitting sneeze exploded from her. Not only was it loud enough to echo through the halls of the castle, it actually hurt to let it out. Unikitty rubbed her nose immediately with her forefinger as she heard Hawkodile's voice from outside.

"Hey! Gesundheit!" Hawkodile called.

"Thank you!" Unikitty replied with a loud sniffle and some more nose rubbing. She said that in her usual happy tone, not wanting to hint her problem to her bodyguard. She then heard a different, but equally familiar voice belonging to someone else.

"Gesundheit," the voice said.

Still rubbing her nose, Unikitty turned to her side to see Richard looking at her. She blushed at him.

"Oh, thank you," she thanked him with a loud sniffle.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Richard asked.

"Yes, except I'm awfully sneezy," said Unikitty. "You see, I was out in the fields, when I found these flowers, and when I sniffed them, I started to sneeze a lot."

"Oh, really?"

Unikitty nodded and rubbed her nose again. "Ugh... I am so sneezy!"

"Well, if you don't want to keep sneezing, why don't you ask Dr. Fox for some help?" Richard suggested. "She's the smart one around here, so I bet she could do something about your sneezes."

Unikitty suddenly smiled. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Richard!"

She ran to find Dr. Fox. She managed to reach the lab she was presumably working in, but before she could enter, she stopped. Her nose had started to twitch again, a sign that another sneeze was coming. Unikitty didn't want to sneeze again, however. She rubbed her nose a few times with her paw, but the itch continued to grow with every passing second. Her breath started to hitch.

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Unikitty began to inhale, but kept her paw underneath her nose. She kept trying not to sneeze, but once again, the urge to sneeze was just too strong for her. She removed her paw and tilted her head as far back as it could go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Unikitty shot her neck forwards as she exploded with another one of her huge, loud sneezes. This time, it blew herself backwards, right into Dr. Fox's lab. As soon as she landed, Unikitty sniffled and rubbed her nose several times with her forefinger.

"Gesundheit," Dr. Fox said. She had heard the sneeze.

Unikitty got to her paws and continued to rub her nose, which was now a darker shade of pink than it usually was. "Thank you. Hey, can you help me out, Dr. Fox?"

"Of course, Unikitty," Dr. Fox replied with a nod. "What's the matter?"

"I can't stop sneezing, and I don't know why." Unikitty sniffled deeply, trying to make her nose stop tickling.

"Hmm..." Dr. Fox thought about what Unikitty had told her. Suddenly, a theory came to her. "Unikitty, have you exposed yourself to any allergens recently? Like pollen, or dust?"

"Well, there were these flowers I smelled earlier today. They smelled really good, but then I started to sneeze, a lot."

"I see. What did they look like?"

"I hadn't seen them before, but they were kinda sparkly..." Unikitty wanted to say more than that, but her nose had begun to twitch again. Her nostrils started to flare up, a sign that she was going to sneeze.

"Hmm... I don't remember seeing any sparkly flowers in the Unikingdom," Dr. Fox mentioned. After she had finished speaking, Unikitty began to inhale as she was about to sneeze again.

"Haaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..."

Before Unikitty could sneeze, however, Dr. Fox realized what was going to happen. Not wanting to hear another explosive sneeze, she placed her forefinger directly underneath Unikitty's nose, stopping her sneeze. Unikitty sighed with relief.

"Thank you!" The way she thanked her sounded vaguely like Dr. Fox had saved Unikitty from Master Frown.

Dr. Fox smiled at her and pulled her forefinger away, not knowing what was going to happen soon afterward.

"As I was saying, I don't think I've seen any sparkly flowers around here," she repeated. "Perhaps the ones you found are just hard to find?"

"Yeah, that's probably the ca-" Unikitty suddenly tilted her head back, her nostrils flaring as widely as they could. She gave a gigantic inhale. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Unikitty quickly turned her head away from Dr. Fox so she wouldn't sneeze on her, and then she exploded once again. This sneeze didn't propel her backwards, but it was still pretty loud and powerful for someone like her.

"TCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Dr. Fox cringed and covered her ears as quickly as she could. That sneeze had really caught her off-guard. Once she had recovered from the sneeze, Unikitty sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger once again.

"Gesundheit." Dr. Fox pulled out a tissue from a pocket on her lab coat, and then offered the tissue to Unikitty.

At first, Unikitty responded with a sniffle, forefinger under nose. Then she gratefully took the tissue and blew her nose loudly into it. She continued to sniffle as she wiped her nose with the tissue.

"E-excuse me..."

"It's alright, Unikitty," said Dr. Fox. "You might have to take me to where you found those flowers, though. If I can examine what kind they are, we may be able to get to the bottom of your sneezing."

"Gee, I hope so..." Unikitty continued to sniffle as she rubbed the tissue underneath her nose. She just wanted to stop her nose from itching, which would probably stop her from sneezing in return. But it continued to tickle, to her dismay. Nevertheless, she tried to walk out of the lab, with Dr. Fox following her.

On the way out, however, Unikitty's nose continued to twitch and tickle. Unikitty rubbed her paw underneath her nose, trying to stop that annoying itch from making her sneeze again. It was pretty obvious, though, that it wasn't working. Her breath began to hitch as she tilted her neck back.

"Aaaah... Haaaah..." Unikitty reached up to cover her mouth and nose with her front paws. "HAAAH-TCHYEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!"

It was really painful for her to do so, but Unikitty managed to make her sneeze sound as much like her regular sneeze as she could. It was just louder and held out for longer than usual. Dr. Fox cringed again as she heard it, but she remained calm. Unikitty removed both of her paws, and then rubbed her nose with the side of one of her paws.

"Ugh..." Unikitty groaned and sniffled loudly.

"Bless you, Unikitty," Dr. Fox said.

"Thanks." Unikitty blushed as she continued to rub her nose for a few seconds, and then removed her paw. "Now let's go to that field I went to."

She and Dr. Fox proceeded out of the lab, through the halls and out of the castle. Along the way, Unikitty continued to sniffle, her nose tickling mildly but constantly. She couldn't resist bringing a paw up to rub her nose every ten seconds or so. It might not have been considered "princess-like," but Dr. Fox knew she couldn't help herself, so she didn't complain.

This was going to be one sneezy day for poor Unikitty.


End file.
